1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wrist-worn ornaments, and, more particularly, to a holder for a wrist corsage and improvements in the attachment of a flower corsage to a wrist corsage holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional wrist corsage holder, in plan view. The same wrist corsage holder is shown in FIG. 2, viewed from below.
Essentially, two parts constitute the wrist corsage holder. A flat metal clasp 2, typically stamped from a metal plate, has means 4 for mounting a flower corsage (not shown), and means 6 for receiving a band 8, which is used to attach the clasp 2 and mounted flower corsage to the wearer""s wrist. Commonly, band 8 is either a closed elastic band as shown, or an open strap having a fastener (such as VELCRO) to fixedly attach the wrist corsage to the wearer""s wrist.
The prior art wrist corsage holder has proved suitable in many respects. However, mounting the flower corsage to the holder requires folding the metal ends of the clasp 2 over the corsage, which has proven cumbersome and time-consuming. Further, band 8 may become disattached from clasp 2, requiring the wrist corsage to be disassembled to replace the entire holder (clasp and band). Replacement of the holder is both time-consuming and costly, however, and may not be possible if the disattachment occurs when or where no replacement holder is available.
The present invention addresses this and other problems with the prior art wrist corsage holder, by providing an open bracelet and clamp design to secure the flower corsage to the bracelet. Preferably, the bracelet has a unitary construction, made of a plastic. The flower corsage is pressed into the clamp to attach it thereby, and the bracelet with attached corsage is then worn on the wrist.